Changing Tomorrow
by 321girl
Summary: New York is divided into two distinct areas: the slums and the city. Annabeth lives in the slums with her surrogate family of wayward teens. They travel to the city to compete in a music competition in hopes of winning the 5 million dollar prize. Percy competes with his city friends, all while searching for Wise Girl, his childhood best friend, who he left behind 10 years ago.
1. How to Save a Life

**I don't own the characters! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Thalia peered around the corner, her heart throbbing in her throat. This was it. The first step. They had to get through this; she would never forgive herself if they didn't. Will had his arm wrapped around Annabeth to stop her from shaking and Katie nodded quietly to herself, getting the beat ready. Beckendorf pulled them all into one more group hug, before slipping back to where the rest of their group was seated. Thalia allowed herself a small smile, thinking about how they filled the entire fifth row of the concert hall, their little family of misfits.

Then Dionysus was on the stage, announcing that they had gone overtime and everyone could begin leaving before their free parking expired. He reminded everyone to submit his or her favourite band and the top team would be proceeding to the next stage in the competition. Thalia's throat went dry and she looked in confusion at Annabeth, Will and Katie. Was this it? All their hard work and they wouldn't even have a damn chance?

* * *

Thalia looked at the flyer. "I don't know, Luke," she admitted.

Luke grinned at her, "Why not? Your voice is amazing, and coupled with Annabeth, Will and Katie, there's no way you wouldn't win." Thalia glanced down again advertisement for the New York Battle of the Bands. The grand prize money jumped out at her, five million dollars. Five million dollars could do so much for their family, their family of broken children living in the slums of New York. Thalia sighed, she thought of how they could pay for Annabeth's admission into the collage to study architecture, expand Beckendorf and Leo's mechanic shop, pay for Katie's mother's cancer treatment, but she didn't know if she even had a fighting chance against the rich kids who had musical training all their lives.

"The admission fee is five hundred dollars, Luke. We don't have that."

He grinned impishly, and simply told her not to worry about it.

A month later, Thalia, Annabeth, Will and Katie had signed up for the Battle of the Bands competition. Luke, still nursing his blackened eye, whooped in excitement.

Thalia carefully nestled beside him, and stroked his hair. "No more dealing with drug lords to get money, Luke," she chastised. Luke smiled at her.

"I'd do anything for my family."

Thali pretended it didn't hurt too much when he said family; she had long squashed her little crush on Luke, and didn't need it to resurface. However, Luke made it hard to forget sometimes. He stood up, planted a kiss on her cheek and said cheerfully, "Six months, and we'll be wondering what to do with all the money!"

A lot could change in six months though.

* * *

Tears of anger began to well up in Thalia's eyes as Dionysus said offhandedly to also listen in on the Half-bloods, the final band of the night. Like anyone would even vote for them now.

Suddenly, Thalia heard a commotion outside. A shrill voice cried. "It's a scam! You want us to leave because then we wouldn't get to hear THE BEST BAND EVER!" She choked on hysterical laughter as Leo's voice sailed through the auditorium.

"Come on!" She motioned to her bandmates and they hurried onto the stage, taking advantage of Leo's delay. Stepping up to the microphone, Thalia's heart plummeted as she saw people standing up and moving away from their seats. She ground her teeth though, and gave a quick nod to Annabeth to begin.

A beautiful piano tune began tinkling out from beneath Annabeth's fingers. Everyone paused for a moment. Taking advantage of their hesitation, Thalia leaned forward and crooned into the microphone.

_Step one, you say, we need to talk_

_He walks, you say, sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

Katie struck up a beat on the drum as people stilled and some sat back down, entranced by Thalia's soulful voice.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

As Will begin jamming on his guitar, Thalia let her mind drift back to the tragedy that inspired her song.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Leo held a hand to his bloodied lip and looked in shock at Luke. The blond haired boy was quivering slightly, eyes wild. Frank stepped in front of Leo protectively. "You should go, Luke. Come back when you're thinking straight." Thalia watched Luke stagger away.

_Let him that you know best_

_'__Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense _

_Without granting innocence_

"Luke, I understand you're upset about your mom, but you can't just turn to drugs. You have us!" Thalia begged.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_Pray to God, he hears you_

_And I pray to God, he hears you_

She reached across the table to grab onto his hand, but Luke just shifted his gaze and pulled away.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"You don't get it, Thalia." Luke said lowly, "I..I knew how unstable she was. And I didn't get her help. I should have watched her more carefully."

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

"Luke, please!" Thalia cried. "It's not your fault your mom committed suicide. It sucks that you lost her, but if you don't straighten out, you'll lose us too."

Luke sneered, "Well, some friends you are then. You all have it so easy, you have no idea what the guilt of not protecting your mother can do to you." He stood up sharply, "Drugs are my only way of escaping the pain."

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same _

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Grover sighed and knocked on Luke's door. He knew Luke would probably be high and throw something at him again, but he checked up on him every week regardless. As he stood in the silence, he wondered why he even bothered. Luke was only going downhill despite each of his friend's attempts to pull him from the darkness that was eating at his mind.

After twenty minutes, Grover felt a tap on his shoulder. "Are you a friend of Mr. Castellan?"

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Thalia knew something was wrong the moment Grover called an emergency group meeting. Everyone sat around the garage, on upturned buckets, piles of tires, and cross-legged on the floor. As Grover opened his mouth, Thalia panicked. "We have to wait for Luke," she said. "Did someone get him?" Grover looked at her with the saddest look in his eyes and then she knew.

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Overdose. Thalia remembers screaming and running out of the garage. Then Beckendorf's arms were around her thrashing form, and she fell limply against him, sobbing.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend._

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

The funeral was a quiet affair. Annabeth broke down, realizing Luke would never be there again to grab her and spin her a flying hug. Grover closed his eyes and thought about all the encouragement Luke had given him, whenever he came back from a failed protest to save a little section of forest. Thalia stood numbly and wished she had known how to save Luke's life.

_How to save a life_

As the final notes of the piano dissolved into the air, Thalia realized tears were falling down her cheeks. "I wish you were here, Luke," she whispered, looking up at the standing ovation. Not a single person had left the concert hall. Screaming the loudest was her family, Beckendorf, Leo, Frank, Clarisse and Grover. Thalia felt arms wrap around her and laughed as Will folded her, Annabeth and Katie into a group hug.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Pocket Full of Dreams

**Hope you liked Chapter 1! The beginning of this Chapter is a flashback btw :)**

**As usual, don't own the characters. **

* * *

Jason whooped in excitement after getting off the phone. He grinned at his bandmates, Percy, Chris and Nico. "Guess who made it past round one!" The boys pumped their fists in excitement.

Chris smiled, "Awesome! And Calypso, Rachel and Piper and Reyna also made it." Jason proposed they all go home and tidy up, then head out to a restaurant to celebrate. The boys nodded and dispersed.

Percy flopped onto his bed at stared up at the ceiling in giddy happiness. He had already showered and was just waiting for Jason to pick him up. Rolling over, he snatched a piece of paper off his nightstand and bracing a textbook (that he had never read) behind it, he began scribbling a letter.

_Dear Wise Girl,_

_We made it past round one today! I'm so excited! Jason's song Sky Full of Stars was such a hit with the ladies. I think it played a big role in us winning. That and my good looks of course. Do you enjoy music? I think you do. Maybe you even play piano like me. Tomorrow is the last round one battle, so we'll be watching that! And after that, sixty teams will have dropped to six. Then the six will become three and then, I might be walking out with five million dollars. That's more than enough to help get mom's book published and pay for collage. And once I finish collage and get a job, I'll come and find you okay? _

_Love, _

_Seaweed Brain_

Percy jumped out of bed and shoved the letter into a bursting folder in his closet. He would never tell anyone about it, but almost every week, or whenever something really good or really bad happened, he would write a letter to Wise Girl. Blushing slightly, Percy thought about how his friends would laugh at how he seemed in love with an imaginary girl. Well, not entirely imaginary. Percy thought back to when he was six yers old and living in the slums of New York. There was little girl on his block; he remembered how he was poking around a pond in the park and she had startled him. Tumbling into the water, Percy spit out the muddy pond water in shock. She had curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes that were looking at him curiously.

"Watcha doing?"

Percy scowled. "Swimming."

The girl rolled her eyes. "That water is dirty, you must have a brain of seaweed to think you should swim in that." Percy stared blankly at the girl. What kind of six year old talked like that? She stuck out her hand, and when Percy just continued staring dumbly at her, she sighed in exasperation. "Take my hand, Seaweed Brain."

Percy clambered out of the pond by himself, shaking the dead plant matter from his clothes. "I'm fine…uh Wise Girl" he snapped.

The girl laughed. "Good insult." Percy stormed home in anger as she watched with amusement.

They became best friends after that.

Percy hated how Gale would hit his mother. He vowed that as soon as he was big enough, he would protect his mother. But she took matters into her own hands. "Percy, we're moving." Percy stared at his mother in shock. She was hurriedly packing his clothes into a small suitcase. "I've been saving up, and stealing from Gale. I managed to get in touch with your father's brother finally, and convinced him that I was Poseidon's secret mistress." At those words, her mouth twisted bitterly, but she shook her head, "He was guilty enough to secure me a job and a small apartment in the city. Of course, he left it up to me to get there myself, but it's something, Percy!" She snapped the lid of the suitcase closed, and turned her shining eyes on Percy. "We're finally getting out of here!"

Percy felt guilty about ruining his mother's happiness, but he cried "What about Wise Girl?" Sally groaned quietly and ran a tired hand across her face.

"We can't bring her with us, Percy," Sally said gently. Percy's face fell.

"Can I say goodbye at least?" Sally nodded, and she and Percy hurried from the house. Percy taking one last glance at his mother's personal hell, at the empty beer bottles and dirty newspapers littering the floor, before the door slammed shut.

Wise Girl took it remarkably well. She stood outside the shack she shared with her mother with her hands on her hips as her Seaweed Brain explained. The eight year old girl turned her head slightly so Percy wouldn't see the glistening tears in her eyes. She was so happy that Percy would be escaping the slums, but she thought about how he would make new friends and forget about her and her heart broke. Percy pulled her close in a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'll come back and get you."

Wise Girl smiled then, and lightly punched him. "I won't be waiting or anything." Percy grinned and pulled tightly against him again and ran to join his mother.

Five years later, Percy convinced his uncle to give him and mom and his stepfather some money to go back to the slums. Percy bounced up and down in the seat of Paul's Pirus, as they drove the two hours into the slums. He had the adoption papers in his hand, hoping that Wise Girl's mother would let them adopt her. Sally assured Percy that if she was in Wise Girl's mother's position, she would do anything to let Percy have a better life. Sally was working on getting a job opportunity for Wise Girl's mother too.

A happy ending, Percy thought, vibrating in the car. He thought about how he would introduce Wise Girl to his cousins Jason and Nico and how she would get along with Reyna who was just as tough and sarcastic as Wise Girl. He stroked the box of letters he had wrote for Wise Girl in their five years of separation, hoping she'd like them. Initially his mother had suggested doing it to help with his dyslexia, but Percy came to love writing to his best friend, even if she couldn't read them yet. When they pulled up to the shack, Percy didn't even wait for Paul to turn off the ignition, he was out and knocking on Wise Girl's door, wondering if she would recognize him.

A woman with grey hair and bloodshot eyes opened the door. Percy jumped back in alarm, until he realized this was Wise Girl's mother. Her breath stank of alcohol and she squinted suspiciously at him. This wasn't the beautiful, silver eyed woman Percy remembered from his childhood. "Uh is Wise Girl home?" he asked stupidly. "I mean is your daughter home?" He corrected.

The woman cackled bitterly and spat at his feet. "She ran away from home three years ago. Probably dead somewhere on the streets." She slammed the door in Percy's face, not staying around to watch his dreams crumble into dust.

Sally instantly ran to her son, embracing him comfortingly as tears trickled down his face, adoption papers getting crumpled in his hand.

Even now that Percy was eighteen, he still wrote letters to Wise Girl, and missed her a lot. His chest tightened for a moment, and then he perked up, hearing Jason's car rumble up his driveway. He grabbed a jacket and sprinted downstairs, his resolve to find Wise Girl still stronger than steel.

* * *

Nico hung back as Percy, Jason and Chris chatted with some of the contestants for the last round one. He wasn't a very social person, even moreso after… Nico shook his head. Now was not that time to go down that dark path. He glanced down at the program for tonight, idly wondering which would be the last team joining the group of six going into semifinals.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of a large, wheezing bus entering the parking lot. Everyone froze in astonishment as the graffiti covered school bus rolled into several parking stalls and shuddered to a stop. The windows were blacked out and there was a prominent "SAVE THE EARTH" plastered along the side of the bus. The first person out of the bus was a tall African-American guy, his arms were heavily muscled and he glanced around coolly at gawking spectators. Next, a broad shouldered Asian guy helped a petite brown haired girl with luminous green eyes down the steps. A girl built like a rugby player and a scowl to match, followed. Stumbling down the steps, a goateed boy with a limp bickered with a girl wearing a "Death to Barbie" T-shirt who had electric blue eyes and a matching streak in her hair. An elfish looking Latino hopped out of car, winking at the girls in the crowd, and a tall blonde girl, hair tied up messily in a ponytail slapped the back of his head gently. She turned and held out her hand to the last boy coming out of the bus. He looked a bit like Jason, Nico thought, but his movements were slower, gentler. The boy ran a hand through his wavy blonde hair, as his eyes flickered across the crowd, then he pulled the blonde haired girl closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her, like he was trying to protect her, but the way the girl twisted around to pat his check comfortingly, Nico wasn't sure who was protecting who.

Nico turned to Percy, and saw that his cousin was staring at the boy murderously. "Dude, what's wrong?" Percy shook his head, and glanced down at his feet. Nico glanced back at the pair, but they had already broken apart, the boy grabbing a guitar and the girl unloading what looked like a keyboard from the bus. Shrugging, Nico turned and followed Jason into the concert hall.

* * *

Travis and Conner hurried into the concert hall. Conner scowled at his brother. "I can't believe we're late because you waited around the flower shop for three hours."

Travis flushed, "I was worried something had happened to Katie." Connor rolled his eyes at his lovesick brother. Ever since Travis had travelled to the slums of New York to pick up some not-so-legal video games, he had completely fallen head-over-heels for the pretty flower shop girl.

Travis had walked into Demeter's Flower Shop because he thought that this was where he was supposed to meet the guy smuggling in early releases of Assassin's Creed III, but he somehow ended up leaving with three bouquets of flowers, a harsh scolding from the girl behind the counter about "over privileged, ungrateful city boys" and a crush the size of the country.

"She was probably taking the day off to hang with her boyfriend." Connor regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Travis snarled at him, and turned to leave the concert hall. Grabbing Travis's arm, Connor groaned, "I'm sorry, okay. She probably was taking care of her mom."

Travis nodded stiffly, and pushed past his brother, flopping down in the seat beside Chris.

* * *

Percy watched each group perform with a slight disinterested air. He was waiting for the blonde girl to take the stage. Like everyone else, he was captivated by the busload of kids. There were whispers about the kids throughout the hall, about how they were from the slums of New York. How they were all orphans and were the only team in the history of the battle to come from the slums. When the blond girl had walked off the bus, Percy had instantly thought "Wise Girl." It couldn't be a coincidence. The curly blonde hair, the grey eyes, the intelligent way she took everything in. He blushed in the darkness slightly, thinking about how beautiful she had become. That blush turned into a simmering anger as he remembered how the other boy and hugged his Wise Girl. Percy wanted to slam his head repeatedly against the seat in front of him. He was so in love with her, and she probably didn't even remember him. He didn't even know her, not really. He only had the memories of when they were seven years old! And yet, he felt like he had known her for forever. Gods he was so pathetic. As Dionysus announced the end of the contest, Percy wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. He glanced down at the program and saw that the band Half-bloods had yet to perform, what happened?

Then the scrawny Latino boy was screaming from the fifth row, and everyone stopped in surprise. Some people muttered, "Obnoxious slum kids," and Percy bristled indignantly. He hated people who stereotyped. Then his breath was stolen as the Half-bloods took the stage and Wise Girl began playing the piano. Percy's heart started beating a bit faster. She played the piano like him?

The Half-bloods were amazing; Percy didn't think he'd ever heard anything so pure and raw in his life. In a time when music was all about partying and sex, this song felt like throwing open the windows in a stagnant room for the first time in years. He tore his eyes away from Wise Girl for a moment to watch the lead singer. The punk-looking girl had her eyes closed and she seemed lost in the music. She reminded him of Jason when he was working on writing a new song.

Percy stood and cheered with everyone else as the Half-bloods left the stage. Jason whistled, "Damn, they're good." Percy looked at his little submission paper, Half-bloods checked off.

"Yeah."

* * *

Beckendorf backed out of the parking lot, shouting at everyone to shut up for half a minute so he didn't run over any of the concert guests. The energy was off the charts in the bus. Thalia was perched on the one of the beds in the bus, giggling as Leo imitated some of the city people. The school bus was something that Grover had scavenged years ago; it was how he had met Beckendorf, and all the spare money that the kids made went into retrofitting the bus. It had two rows of seats in the front and the rest of the seats had been changed into four queen-sized beds. The back of the bus housed a small dinner table and two benches that could fit their entire crew of nine. The audio system was perfect and there were Christmas lights embedded in the roof.

Beckendorf drove down the street aimlessly, keeping an eye out for a quiet recreation centre. When he spotted one, he pulled into the parking lot, turning behind the building to keep away from view of the main road. The kids filed outside the bus and looked it over. Frank pointed at a window on the second floor. "From the position of that window, and the fact that its frosted glass, I'd say girl's bathroom. Leo can easily scale that with Clarisse's and my help, and then disable the security system inside the recreational centre. Then, he can let the rest of us in, so we can all get cleaned up."

As Leo went to work, the rest of the group waited in the bus. Then, Beckendorf's phone rang and everyone hushed. Thalia tensed in apprehension as Beckendorf answered the phone. But, as soon as he said, "That's great!" Katie squealed in excitement. Beckendorf, unable to keep the grin from spreading across his face, motioned for Frank to pass him some paper and pen. He jotted down a few notes and thanked the person the other end. Just as he hung up, everyone erupted into excitement. "I was going to scare you all and say we didn't make it, but I just couldn't keep a straight face," Beckendorf laughed. Clarisse clapped Thalia on the back and pulled a bottle of cheap champagne from the mini fridge in the back of the bus. Sipping the cheap alcohol, Thalia gazed lightheadedly at the twinkling lights. They were one step closer.

Leo popped his head into the bus, "Did I miss anything?"

* * *

**Please review! And for all those Percabeth fans... Will and Annabeth aren't dating, you'll see more of their backstory later. I just really like the character of Will &amp; I like writing about a jealous Percy ;)**


	3. Mr Perfect

**A little bit of Jason :) Which is weird because I actually don't really care much for his character, but I realized I kind of relate to him after writing this. **

**Don't own the characters.**

* * *

Jason looked at the Battle of the Bands website. Six teams. He shook his head; he couldn't believe that they were one of the six teams on their way to win five million dollars. Jason didn't care too much about the money, his dad had tons of it. But he was hoping that winning would make his dad notice him just a little bit more. He was sick of coming home to an empty house and a cold mother. He didn't understand why his own mother didn't seem to like him, and with his dad was away so often, he didn't feel close enough to Zeus confide in him about it. Thus, he spent more time at Percy's house than his own.

Worrying at his lower lip, Jason pulled out his cellphone.

_Let's go to a lounge with Pipes and the girls._

Percy texted back instantly

_Sure, maybe around 8 pm, having dinner with mom &amp; dad tonight_

Jason looked at the clock, four hours to kill in a silent house. He sighed and began texting the others. Once the plans were solidified, Jason puled out his advanced math textbook and started studying. He was a perfect child, athletic, smart, and musical and yet he always felt like it was pointless. What was the point in bringing back trophy and award after award if there was no one at home to say a simple "Good job?" He grit his teeth and kept studying, moving along a road that never seemed to take him anywhere.

* * *

Jason groaned as Connor swore at his phone. "Stupid GPS! Sorry man, you were supposed to make a left back there." Packed in Jason's car was Connor, in the passenger seat, Percy, Nico and Hazel in the back. Chris was following with Travis, Juniper and Silena. Reyna concluded the procession in her black Volkswagen with Piper, Calypso and Rachel.

Signaling right, Jason turned onto a small road leading behind an old recreation centre. He slowed down at the sight of a school bus parked in shadows. Percy, Nico, and Hazel quieted down at Jason's hesitation. "Is that the Half-blood's bus?" Percy asked. Jason nodded mutely, wondering what it was doing here. Then the door to the recreation centre opened and three indistinct shapes walked from the brick building to the bus.

One figure paused and glanced at the idling cars, then the three figures hurried into the bus. Jason turned his car into the parking lot and quickly turned off the ignition, ignoring his friends' questions. He strode up to the bus and hammered on the door, Percy and his friends coming to stand behind him. He heard Connor quietly talking on his phone to Travis, but his attention was diverted as the door swung open.

The ebony-skinned boy stood at the top of the stairs glaring down at Jason. He seemed even huger up close. Jason cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm Jason," he began lamely. "My band also is one of the semi-finalists and we were going to hang with a couple of our friends at a new lounge that opened up in town. There's pretty good music and food there." Jason didn't know why he was inviting them, he just figured since they were from the slums, they might feel isolated, but hearing the music blaring in the bus he was starting to think they didn't really need rich city kids trying to make them feel welcome. The black haired lead singer leaned around the muscled dude.

"We can't really afford to go to a music lounge." She said, eyes blazing.

Jason swallowed nervously and shifted, internally berating himself for putting a spotlight on their lack of resources. This is what happened when he didn't think things through. "We'd cover for you guys," he offered, "I mean we're inviting you, so of course we'd pay for everything."

The girl scoffed, "We don't need your charity."

"But we wouldn't mind it," the Latino boy laughed, coming up behind Jason. He and the Asian boy had towels in their hands and their hair dripped from a recent shower. "If you don't mind me stealing all your girls, of course," he added, winking.

"Leo!" The girl snapped, then glanced at Jason. "We'll pass." Jason shrugged helplessly and motioned his friends to head back to the car.

"What's your last name?" Jason turned around slowly.

"Grace." There was a collective gasp from her group of friends, but Jason couldn't understand why.

The girl closed her eyes and smiled bitterly. "I'm Thalia." Jason nodded, confused. Her eyes shot open and she stared right into his eyes, searching for something. Then she gave a harsh laugh and motioned for the Asian boy and Leo to come into the bus. Just before she slammed the door shut, Jason sprinted over to the bus again and jammed his foot through. His eyes watered from the pain, but he managed to choke out a simple, "Why?"

Thalia gazed at him and he realized that looking into her intense blue eyes was like looking into a mirror. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tattered wallet, extracting a faded photograph.

It was a five year old Thalia sitting in a large chair, one that Jason recognized being prominent in the few baby pictures that his father had taken of him. In her lap was a one year old boy with wispy blonde hair and matching eyes.

Jason's world funneled down to that one moment, and he looked up questioningly at Thalia, already knowing what she would say.

"Hey baby brother."

* * *

**Rate and Review :)**


	4. Hey, I Just Met You

**OKAY A REALLY LONG CHAPTER...to make up for that last one. There are a few "stories" in this one, sorry for all the POV switches. **

**I don't own the characters. **

* * *

Percy's jaw dropped open. The resemblance was uncanny now that he knew that the girl, Thalia, was Jason's sister; they both had that stage presence that made them the natural choice for a lead singer. All of Jason's friends gasped in shock, while Thalia's looked sympathetically at her.

"I don't have an older sister," Jason managed. The poor guy looked like the world had just been pulled out from under his feet. Thalia shrugged, and politely asked him to remove his foot from the door.

"Woah," Piper snapped, coming to Jason's side, "You can't just spring that on a guy and not expect him to be surprised."

Thalia glared at Piper, and Percy was impressed when Piper didn't even flinch. "Look, he asked, I answered. That's more than enough."

Recovering, Jason asked, "Why don't I know about you? Why haven't our parents said anything?" He sounded frustrated. Thalia barked out a rough laugh, and leaned against the door, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Dad doesn't like talking about his _mistakes_," she drawled. She glanced up and shook her head, "But I'm holding you up. Have fun at the music lounge." Percy blinked and realized that everyone else was staring in shock at the little scene as well. Even the music in the bus had been turned off.

Piper scowled and interlaced her hand with Jason's. "Story. Now."

Thalia raised a single eyebrow, but Jason shook his head. "Thalia's right, the rest of you should go to the music lounge, I'll stay here." He met Thalia's gaze unwaveringly, "And I'll get my own answers."

"I'm guessing Piper will stay with you, so that leaves two spots open in my car if anyone else wants to come to the music lounge." Reyna spoke. Percy turned to her on instinct. Reyna had the aura of a leader and she pressed her lips together, calculating the best course of action. "Connor can drive Jason's car, which leaves room for another two, since Chris has a spot as well. And as Jason said, we'll definitely pay for you"

Thalia stepped outside, followed by everyone else. The Asian boy looked at Reyna, "That's kind of you, but we can pay our own way." He glanced around at his friends, "Any takers?"

"I'd like to go," the blond haired surfer-looking boy said, "It'd be cool to see what kind of music you city folks like to listen to," he flashed a grin at Reyna. Wise girl, standing beside him, rolled her eyes. "I'll go as well." Percy's heart stuttered. He wondered if she would recognize him, then he wondered if the blonde haired boy was her boyfriend. The thought didn't sit too well with him.

The Latino boy waved his hand in the air, "Choose me, Frank!" Percy cracked a smile as Frank motioned him forward.

There was a beat of hesitation, and then the buff African-American guy stepped forward. "I'll be last one to go then."

"Katie, are you not coming?" Travis said, coming to the front of the group. Percy blinked in surprise; Travis's crush was here? A chestnut haired girl standing on the step of the bus glanced over, squinting to make out Travis in the dark.

"Travis?" she queried. Percy recognized her as the drummer for the Half-Bloods. He couldn't believe how interconnected their groups were. What were the chances of Jason's sister and Travis's crush being in the same band? _And your crush as well_, a voice taunted in his head.

"Hey," Travis said weakly. Katie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not really my kind of thing," she said.

"Mine either! I mean we can do something else right now," Travis chirped, gesturing randomly.

Percy couldn't help but bite back a groan. Travis was a terrible flirt. Evidently Connor also agreed with him, because he slapped his brother on the back. "Okay! Travis is going to stay here and try to woo Katie," he announced, "One more spot!"

Everyone started laughing, Travis and Katie both turning a bright red. "I'll go," Frank said, winking at Katie. "Oh, by the way, I'm Frank and this is…" Frank listed off the names of all his friends. Percy tried to pay attention to them all, but what he really got out of it was that his Wise Girl's name was Annabeth. It was funny how he felt so close to her and just learned her real name.

Reyna breezed through their introductions, although Percy wondered if the other kids could even make them out in the dark. He saw Annabeth's eyes flit toward him for a moment, and then suddenly everyone was heading back to the cars. Reyna walked up to Frank and spoke with him quietly; the way they assumed command of every situation was eerily similar.

Reyna headed back to her car, Leo and Beckendorf following her. Percy grinned, thinking of Leo with all those girls. He didn't even know him well yet, but Percy could imagine the scene in that car.

Will and Annabeth followed Chris, and Percy felt a twinge of jealousy again, but forced a smile as Frank walked over. The car ride was awkward at first, but then Connor began jabbering away to Frank.

"Dude, your band is amazing! I think I might like them even better than the Demigods."

"Hey!" Percy protested, "Thanks for your everlasting support, Connor."

Frank cracked a smile, and it made him look a lot less intimidating. "Yeah, we've worked really hard."

"And that bus! That is something crazy."

Hazel shifted in her seat and asked nervously, "Frank, do you guys live in that bus?"

A silence descended upon the car, Nico glancing at Hazel in disapproval, but Percy could see honest concern written on her face.

"Uh yeah," Frank muttered, staring out the car window, "We can't afford to get a hotel for our time here, and we have beds in the bus, so it's okay." Hazel pressed her lips together, upset.

Connor turned to Frank, "Wait, so you guys broke into that recreation centre?" Understanding dawned on Percy, remembering how Frank and Leo had come out from the building, still wet from their showers. Frank blinked nervously, but before he could come up with an excuse, Connor was excitedly talked, eyes back on the road thankfully. "That's awesome! Travis and I could really use your talents sometime. We occasionally pull some pranks,"

"Occasionally?" Hazel interjected.

Connor grinned, "Details. Anyways, I think we could make great use of your skills."

Frank smiled thinly, "Thanks but no thanks. We like to stay on the right side of the law whenever possible."

Hazel hummed in approval as Connor tried to convince Frank and the ride passed easily. By the time they piled out of the car at Chiron's music lounge, they were chatting like old friends. Well, except for Nico, Percy noted sadly, as the quiet drummer floated to the corner of the lounge.

* * *

Leo grinned at the girl seated beside him in the car. She glared at him in distaste, flicking her braided caramel hair over her shoulder as Reyna started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, following Chris.

"Hey beautiful!" chirped Leo, "Didn't catch your name out there."

The girl sniffed in disdain. The redhead seated beside her grinned. "Her name is Calypso and she doesn't like flirts. I'm Rachel."

Leo laughed as the other girls introduced themselves. They were all nice, chatting amiably to him and Beckendorf, but his eyes kept drifting to Calypso.

She smiled and made comments here and there, but for the most part was quiet, and glared at Leo whenever he caught her eye. Leo wondered where the hostility was coming from. Normally girls rolled their eyes or brushed off his joking attempts in good nature, but Calypso seemed to take personal offence to him.

They tumbled out of the car giggling about Leo's animated story about his mishaps with a wild dog. The music lounge was a new building, a gorgeous brick building with a wraparound patio. As they stepped inside, Leo whistled. There was a large bar and several small tables surrounded by fantastically shaped iron chairs. The couches were black leather and there was a large stage. There were a few smaller areas to provide privacy, but overall the place was open. The lights were dim, but not uncomfortably so, overall it seemed like a really classy, yet fun place to enjoy music.

Leo turned to see Calypso blanch at the sight of another group of teens and swiftly duck back outside. No one else seemed to notice, so he slipped out after her.

Her back was to him, and it was quiet on the patio. She was wearing a simple white dress and brown belt. Leo leaned against the wall of the lounge and studied her. Then Calypso sniffled and brushed a hand across her face.

Leo stepped up to her, and self consciously pulled out a slightly dirty handkerchief. "Hey don't cry."

Calypso stiffened and backed away. "I don't need it." She snapped proudly.

Leo continued holding out the rag, "Come on, beautiful, dry those tears and join the party. It's too nice of a night to be sad." He grinned impishly, trying to will his good mood into her.

"Oh great," Calypso muttered, "All the guys in the music lounge and **this** one choses to notice me."

Hurt flared up in Leo's chest, of course she didn't want him. Scrawny, useless Leo. He closed his eyes briefly against the image of the burned house, satisfied flames flickering as he screamed and screamed for his mother.

"I'll be going then," he said stiffly, whirling around before she could see him fall apart.

"Wait," Calypso grabbed his arm, "I'm sorry, that was rude, it's just that I was upset."

Leo kept his eyes averted. "You're beautiful and talented, I hardly think there's much to be upset about."

Calypso sighed, she carefully looked at the Latino boy, and felt angry at herself for lashing out to someone who had just wanted to help her.

"It's just my ex-boyfriend, Henry, was there, and it hurt to see him with another girl so soon after we broke up. It's like he already forgot about me." She blinked in surprise, she hadn't even told her girls about how much her breakup had hurt her and here she was telling it to a boy she'd just met, and didn't really like even!

Leo slowly met her eyes and shook his head. "Trust me when I say you're unforgettable." He took her hand from his arm and gave her a little shove towards the entrance. "Go back in and show him how much fun you can have without him."

Calypso smiled, marvelling about how heartfelt Leo was. As she walked towards the door though, she noticed Leo walk back towards the edge of the patio. "Aren't you coming?"

He shrugged, pulling out something from his pocket and fiddling with it. "Yeah, I'll be there soon."

Calypso crossed her arms and huffed. "Hypocrite."

Leo's lips twitched upwards, but his eyes were still miserable.

Calypso stomped over to Leo and leaned against the railing. The glare faded from her face as she saw the little bronze dragon he held in his hand. "Oh that's gorgeous. Where did you get that?"

Leo pulled the wing of the dragon up and down. "His name is Fetus; my mom made him for me when I was six, and I've been upgrading him since."

Calypso gaped at him. "And you said I was talented. Your mom is incredible."

Leo gave a bitter laugh. "Was. She's dead now."

"Oh," Calypso said quietly. "I'm sorry."

They stood in silence for a few minutes until Leo gave a halfhearted grin. "Shouldn't you be going inside now? I mean, didn't you want to get rid of me since I sat next to you in the car?"

Calypso shrugged, "Maybe I'm warming up to you." When Leo still only gave her a weak smile in return, she snapped, "Look, why don't you just come in and keep bothering me? You're terrible at being annoying."

Leo started laughing for real and Calypso felt her heart flutter as he winked at her. "My lady, would you give me the honor of accompanying you into the lounge, then?" He held his arm out jokingly.

"Ew. No." Calypso said, eyes dancing. She strode into the music lounge, slowing down so Leo could walk in with her. And she did **not** accidentally brush her shoulder up against his.

* * *

Will had one arm casually slung over Annabeth's shoulder as his head bobbed up and down to the music. Percy saw him lean down towards Annabeth's ear and croon something to her. She giggled and shoved him away.

"Dude, go talk to her." Percy started, turning to Chris. His friend was looking at him pityingly. "You've been staring at her all night, and every time Will comes by, you glare at him like he's personally insulted your mother."

Percy blushed, "Do you think they're dating?" He gestured subtly at Annabeth who now had her hand flat against Will's face to keep him away. Chris shrugged.

"Maybe, or they could be siblings. They both have that blonde-haired Californian look."

Percy pressed his lips together just as the music came to an end and open mic was announced. A few people shuffled uncomfortably, unwilling to be the first one to go. Then Leo hopped up on a bar stool and pointed at Will. "Mr. Solace volunteers!"

Will groaned good-naturedly as Annabeth gave him a nudge. "Only if Mr. Valdez will accompany me!"

People started cheering as Will and Leo made their way to the stage. Leo paused by a girl with a ukulele and whispered to her. Then, he was up on the stage, lowering the microphone to his chest height and began strumming. Will leaned into his microphone, hands clasped behind his back. "This song goes out to Leo's favourite girl, Calypso!"

Percy turned in surprise to see Calypso blushing furiously, seated at the bar stool beside Leo's vacated one, glaring at Will. Leo had a similar expression directed towards his friend, although he kept up his strumming. Will pursed his lips and nodded along for a moment before singing:

_Well, you done done me and bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now and I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon, it's again my turn _

_To win some or learn some. _

_But I won't hesitate _

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait, _

_I'm yours._

Percy swayed along with the rest of the crowd, Will's bubbly voice infectious. "Is he improvising that?"

Frank turned to Percy, grinning, "Yeah, his voice isn't as strong as Thalia's, but he's killer at making up music on the spot."

Percy could see the other girls in the crowd fawning over Will, taking pictures and videos of him. He snuck a glance at Annabeth, but she was just smiling along with everyone else. She had a beautiful smile, he realized suddenly.

Breathing in slowly, Percy got up from his seat and made his way over to Annabeth. He thought he felt Will's eyes follow him for a moment, then dismissed the feeling. He sat down on the couch beside her, the place Will had vacated, and nodded. "Your friend is really good."

Annabeth smiled at him, "Yeah, he is." Percy awkwardly held out his hand.

"I'm Percy."

She took his hand and he felt a slight electrical tingling roll up his arm.

"Annabeth."

Then the song ended and everyone was on their feet, whistling for Will and Leo. Annabeth stood up, pulling Percy with her, and he hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. Will and Leo made their way over to Annabeth and Percy, and Percy grit his teeth, seeing Annabeth hold out her arms for a hug. Will embraced her gently and stuck his hand out to Percy, "Hey, Percy right? I'm Will."

"Uh, nice to meet you."

Will gaze was slightly disconcerting as he studied Percy's face, then he turned to Annabeth and said, "I'm going to the roof to cool down. Be back in twenty."

Annabeth pressed her lips together, "I'll come too."

Will waved her away, "Nah, you stay here," his eyes flickered towards Percy. He grinned, "If I'm not back in thirty minutes, assume I fell off the roof."

Crossing her arms, Annabeth said, "That's not very comforting," but she let him weave through the crowd on his own, girls stopping him every few steps.

"Is Will your boyfriend?" Percy blurted out. Then nearly slapped himself; way to be tactical Jackson.

Annabeth turned to him in confusion, but Leo started laughing. "Oh my gods, I knew people would assume that." He shook his head. "Will is gay!"

"Oh," Percy muttered stupidly, not sure where to look.

* * *

Beckendorf ducked out of music lounge, needing a breath of air. He passed a hand over his face, smile tugging at the edge of his mouth. He couldn't believe they were here.

He couldn't believe they had a chance at winning the money. He thought about his mother, grandmother and little sister at home and how the money could get them out of the slum. His smile slipped away as a memory flashed through his mind.

_Frank stumbled into the garage, holding onto his side, Nyssa clutching his other hand. _

_Beckendorf jumped up in concern, his eyes widened at the sight of blood. "Luke!" he roared. Luke hurried out from the back room and cursed. "Get Will!" _

_As Luke sprinted to the gas station where Will worked, Beckendorf scrambled to find a clean cloth. _

"_Nyssa, are you okay?" He asked, grasping his little sister's shoulders as Clarisse pressed a blanket to Frank's side. Nyssa nodded, eyes wide. _

_The sound of a banging door announced the arrival of Will, hair askew and out of breath, as he knelt to check Frank's wound. _

_Later that night, as Beckendorf tucked his sister into bed, she turned to him, eyes watering. _

"_What's wrong, Nyssa?" _

"_I don't want to go to school anymore." Nyssa whispered. Beckendorf's stomach lurched at the sight of her heartbroken gaze. _

"_Why? Frank is completely fine."_

_Nyssa trembled under the threadbare blanket. "He could have been killed," she whispered. "I don't want to be the reason someone dies, and I'm always so scared at school."_

_Beckendorf remembered how Frank had told them that as he came to pick up Nyssa from school; he had seen a tall man dragging her towards a rusty truck. Frank had pulled her away, but gotten a knife to the side in retaliation. Beckendorf had heard the stories about the kids who went to school and but never returned home. The teachers didn't care about them. He was lucky that someone in his group of friends was always available to walk Nyssa to and from school, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to run the shop and feed his family. But his heart shattered as Nyssa turned away and closed her eyes. He couldn't send her somewhere she wouldn't be safe and it wasn't fair to put his friends in danger like that. _

_He had to find a way to get her out of here. _

A sharp cry broke Beckendorf from his reverie.

"Stop, not here."

"Come on, don't be so uptight, baby."

"No, get off of me!"

Beckendorf drifted towards the sound. He peered around the corner of the music lounge, and saw one of the city girls, Silena was her name, pressed against the wall. A boy had his hands up her shirt as she squirmed, trying to get away from him.

"I believe she asked you to step away," Beckendorf growled, as Silena pushed ineffectively against the boy.

The boy turned slowly to him, "Look, this is between my girl and me. Stay out."

Beckendorf straightened up, "Maybe you're not the brightest, but from my knowledge, 'Get off of me' means get off of me." He took a threatening step forward.

With a howl, the boy flung himself at Beckendorf. He was obviously drunk though, and Beckendorf had developed some serious muscle from being a mechanic his entire life. It took more effort restraining himself from hurting the boy too much. Beckendorf grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him against the brick wall. "That's not how you treat a lady, alright." He tossed the dazed boy to ground and watched as the boy got up swearing and staggered away, after spitting contemptuously at Beckendorf's feet.

Beckendorf turned to Silena. "Are you okay?" She nodded, dark hair falling into her pretty eyes. "You should back inside," he said gently, "And I'm sorry if I ruined things between you and your boyfriend."

Silena flinched. "He's not my boyfriend, just a hookup," she whispered.

Beckendorf blushed, "Oh, sorry about that if I…er interrupted." He berated himself, stupid, stupid, trying to act the hero.

She shook her head, eyes on the ground. "You must think I'm a slut," she croaked.

"No! Of course not, I mean you're so pretty, it's no wonder guys are throwing themselves at you. But like, uh, if you don't want them to uh do it in the parking lot, you can just kick them in the balls of something." Beckendorf rambled. He was going to die of embarrassment.

Silena gave him a tightlipped, smile, her big chocolate eyes watering. "I guess, I just feel like I need a guy sometimes to verify that I am pretty."

The gravity of what she said settled in and chased away the embarrassment. Beckendorf pursed his lips, choosing his words carefully, "I think you have to realize yourself that you're beautiful." He said slowly, "Otherwise, you'll always be unsatisfied with yourself, even if you were the goddess of beauty."

Silena blinked in surprise, no guy had ever said that to her before. The words seemed genuine, and he was looking at her almost like he was angry with her. She thought about the hours spent staring at the mirror, drowning in self-loathing as she tore herself apart bit by bit. Too fat. Was that acne? Her nose was too big. Her eyes were disproportionate.

"Sometimes I hate myself for needing the attention and compliments from a guy, but most of the time, I'm too busy hating on my appearance." Silena confessed, "I…I don't think I can just start being happy with myself."

Beckendorf stared at her with an unfathomable expression. "Let's go back inside," he said eventually.

_Oh gods_, Silena thought, _he thinks I'm pathetic_. As they stepped back into the music lounge, Beckendorf pointed to Reyna, Juniper and Rachel who were laughing as Connor and Chris sang "Single Ladies."

"Tell them," Beckendorf said, "It's not a weakness to ask someone for help." He looked down at Silena and gently nudged her to get her to meet his eyes. "It's not going to be easy. It's going to take a while, and you're going to want to just lie down and die most of the time, but you've got a good support network. I know you'll make it."

Silena glanced at her friends, people who she knew cared deeply for her, then looked at Beckendorf, gratitude written across her face. "Thank you."

Beckendorf gave her a small smile, "And for the record, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

* * *

Nico breathed in the cool air and hesitantly brought the lit cigarette to his mouth.

"That's unhealthy."

Nico nearly dropped it in surprise. Unconsciously he ground it against the railing, then bristled. He didn't want people telling him what to do. "What are you doing here, Will?" Nico snapped.

The tall blonde strode out onto the empty roof deck, eyes fixated on the city skyline. He let out a huge sigh, leaning over the railing like Nico. "I'm here to keep you company."

Nico snuck a glance at Will's very attractive profile. A straight nose, bright blue eyes and bow shaped lips.

"I don't need company," Nico snapped, then flushed, ashamed at his rudeness to a practical stranger. He opened his mouth to correct himself, but Will beat him to it, "No one should be alone."

Nico felt a hollowness in his heart, thinking back to a time when he was never alone. To a time when he had two sisters. "What if I want to be alone?" he challenged.

Will turned to him and with those perceptive eyes on him, Nico felt like Will was stripping away the walls he hid behind. "Then do me a favor and keep me company."

"What about all those girls in the lounge, I'd bet they'd be better entertainment than me."

Will laughed, and it was like night had suddenly been turned to day. "Sunshine, no one is better company than you."

"My name is Nico."

Will smirked, "I know."

They stood in silence, Nico considered heading back into the lounge; screw Will and his annoying pushiness. He had never had company forced upon him before. Even Hazel would leave him alone when he asked. But it was nice out here and there were too many people inside.

Will glanced at Nico's aviator jacket. "Are those cards?" Nico self consciously put his hand to his pocket.

"It's mythomagic," he said, worried that Will would think he was a kid. Just how old was Will anyways, Nico wondered. He was a good half a foot taller than Nico, but his smile was as playful as a ten year old.

Will's eyes lit up. "Cool! Show me how to play. We could never afford to buy that sort of thing, but it looks fun."

You should hate this, Nico thought as he withdrew he cards and sat crosslegged on the cold cement. You should hate that Will is being so damn pushy. And he's a stranger too! But twenty minutes later, Nico was chatting freely with Will as he led Will through the rules of the game. "Do you have any of the figurines?" Will asked as Nico destroyed his last card.

Nico hesitated, hand twitching as he thought about the little Hades statue in his pocket. The last thing Bianca ever gave him.

"Not here," he lied. Will shrugged and stood up. He stretched, then held out his hand to Nico and pulled him up. Together they leaned against the railing and looked out at the city. Nico shivered at Will's close proximity. He could make out every hair on Will's muscled forearms.

"The night changes so quickly, doesn't it? I mean think about the moon going through all those phases, so fickle." Will laughed.

Nico grinned, "Don't quote Shakespeare at me, Solace"

Will scuffed the toe of his tattered Converse on the rooftop, "But still," his smile fading, "I just think about how much of a good time I'm having here and I realize how fleeting this is." For a moment, Nico thought Will was referring to spending time with him, but then he banished the foolish hope; Will was probably talking about the entire experience of being in the city. "I mean, I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this will be gone," Will snapped his fingers, "Just like that."

Nico stood there stupidly, unsure of how to comfort Will. Then the sunny smile was plastered on Will's face again, and he laughed brightly, averting his eyes. "Let's go inside and show Frank Mythomagic" He spun on his heel, walking away from the changing night.

* * *

_Please Zeus, kill me now_, Percy thought. He wasn't sure if he was more relieved that Annabeth wasn't dating Will or if he was more embarrassed by his mistake.

Leo snickered some more, then caught a glimpse of Calypso and ducked away, leaving Percy alone with Annabeth.

Annabeth smiled at him though, "It's alright, Will and I are really close, like brother and sister, so it's no wonder you thought that." She sat back down and gestured for Percy to do the same.

As Percy began to chat with her, everything fell into place. Conversation flowed easily, as they joked about the food, their friends and talked about their lives. Annabeth mentioned that she wanted to become an architect one day and even as Percy's eyes glazed over from the technical terms, he found he couldn't take his gaze away from her.

Grey eyes sparkled as she gestured around at the music lounge and Percy admitted to her that he wanted to be a marine biologist. He blushed, realizing he'd never told anyone else that before. He was a star swimmer at school, and everyone had just assumed that he'd go on to be a professional swimmer.

Annabeth grinned. "That's amazing. Are you really interested in the ocean?"

"Yeah," Percy said, "I kind of want to save dolphins. Cheesy huh?"

"No that's cute," Annabeth laughed, and something inside of Percy glowed at the thought that he could make her laugh.

They bantered and slowly shifted closer and closer to each other until Percy was pressed up against Annabeth's side as he animatedly talked about how he had first gotten into piano. Her eyes began to droop as the night wore on, and Percy's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as she leaned against him, yawning sleepily.

Percy glanced around at the room and saw his friends mingle with Annabeth's. Hazel was attempting to teach Frank the two-step. The burly Asian was tripping over his feet and apologizing profusely to her, but Hazel seemed to think it was endearing. Reyna, Silena, Juniper and Rachel were teasing Leo and Calypso as they attempted an arm wrestling contest. Will had dragged Nico into a conversation with Connor, Chris and Beckendorf, and while the dark haired boy looked mildly uncomfortable begin a large crowd, Percy was grateful Will could get Nico out of his brooding cloud for once.

Annabeth slumped against him fully and Percy gently put an arm around her.

"Goodnight Wise Girl," he whispered.

* * *

**Whew! A lot to get through right? I hoped you liked it! I'm going to need some help now...If I keep up all these relationships, I'll never finish this. **

**So please review and let me know which one you want to see more of: Percy/Annabeth, Will/Nico, Beckendorf/Silena, Chris/Clarisse, Frank/Hazel, Jason/Piper, Jason-Thalia bro-sis relationship, Travis/Katie, Leo/Calypso. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
